universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Javert
Entrance: AND I'M JAVERT! Javert enters the battle while saying his famous line. Javert is programmed to be the last character to enter the fight every time. Moveset Neutral B: Prisoners Javert will assign numbers to who's in front of him which gives Javert power over them. The more numbers the opponent has the more power Javer has over them, which means he can command that prisoner to do an order for each number they have over their head. The max is 5 (except during Bill Cipher's Final Smash in which he has unlimited digits). When they run out of numbers they're free. If you manage to give someone a number with the 2-4-6-0-1 digits on any order Javert will be able to command any crazy orders he wants (such as giving him a sandwich). When Javert taunts he will paralyse any opponent with numbers on their head, but erases one of the digits. Side B: Ensemble Dark Horse Javert will ride his black horse, damaging opponents if he crashes into them, and will make the French Soldiers and Rebels from the barricades to shoot more when Javert is riding. If you manage to hit someone with the horse, Javert will get a ridiculous hat after he gets down of the horse. This hat has no effect. Up B: Stars Javert will sing to the stars, even if the stage takes place during day or the stars aren't visible. This will make Javert float, and once he reaches certain height, he'll "commit suicide" by falling down, burying opponents that are hit by this. Each time you use this attack will cause the fall to have weird noises and effects. Down B: Barricade Javert will order his prisoners to throw random stuff to build a barricade. The prisoners will throw an item for each number they have (1 number=1 item, 2 numbers=2 items...). The barricade will become stronger and harder to break the more items it has inside. If it has 5+ items, the barricade will have french soldiers or rebels behind it, who will shoot with their rifles if someone that's not Javert gets close to the barricade, even though they can be defeated easily. If he has no prisoners, Javert will toss items by himself, and he can even throw closer enemies into the barricade if he's next to them. Opponents inside of barricades can get out of there by shaking the analog stick, and that will break the barricade as well. Final Smash: Look down, beggars Javert will leave the stage and the introduction scene from Les Miserables will be recreated. The opponents will be forced to pull a boat by button-mashing at the same time. Pulling from the ship will deal damage, but stronger characters can do it with less efford, to the point that if they're doing it too well they can be freed earlier. If the prisoners can save the ship the Final Smash will end and the ship will stay on the stage as a breakable giant object. If not, all the prisoners will be KOd unless they were saved earlier. KO Sounds KO Sound 1: No! KO Sound 2: Star KO Sound: Aaaaaaah! Screen KO Sound: Noooow! Taunts Each one of his taunts is a verse from one of the songs from the Musical, which can be cancelled like Bayonetta's Dance. They can be used to buff his Neutral B. Up Taunt: Fantine's Arrest. Side Taunt: One day more. Down Taunt: Javert releases prisoners. Victory Poses/Losing Pose Option 1: Sings along with the Victory Fanfare. Option 2: Stays still while wind blows on his coat. Option 4601: Sings to the stars Losing Pose: Stares at the horizon Category:Playable Characters Category:Lawl of the Dead's Video Movesets Category:Lawl of the Dead Category:Les Miserables Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Nostalgia Critic Reviewed Category:Singer Category:Internet Meme Category:Back from the Dead Category:Lojo Favorite Category:French Category:Boss Movesets